


When Predators Become Prey

by HealingRose (Suzzysnips)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Accidents, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Breasts, Bullying, Car Accidents, Chaptered, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Murder, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Collars, Death, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Discrimination, Doctor/Patient, Doctors & Physicians, Drama & Romance, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, False Accusations, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fear, Fear of Death, Fire, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Humiliation, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Intoxication, Kink Exploration, Kink Shaming, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Nurses, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pain, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Predator/Prey, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Racism, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Segregation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Single Parents, Situational Humiliation, Slow Romance, Slut Shaming, T.A.M.E. Shock Collars (Zootopia), Tears, Time Skips, Torture, True Love, True Mates, Verbal Humiliation, Walk Of Shame, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/HealingRose
Summary: In the city of Tamerdale things seem normal predator and prey get along, the mayor is an open-minded individual, and everyone is thriving.The only problem is that looks can be very deceiving.In Tamerdale the predators have become the prey, and prey mammals are superior. Prey get the best housing, food, schooling, and overall better life while predators are given what is at the bottom of the barrel. However, there is one predator who isn't going to end up stuck in a place she hates nor let it break her.This is the story of Samantha Crossbreeder.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The otter couldn’t help but smile as the infant’s wailing calmed to quiet giggling and babbling as the procedure went on

April, a young female weasel with light brown fur and a yellow belly screamed in pure agony as she wore a hospital robe and was chained down to the bed. Her slightly older male partner, Braden, was an otter with brown fur, green turquoise eyes, a black and purple nose, and a tan mustache with brown highlights. He was gripping into his wife’s hand tightly as worry and fear danced in his eyes, the otter looked over to see the rabbit doctor simply standing and watching the scene with a board expression as if he was watching a golfing tournament.

“Can you _please_ give her painkillers or something?” Braden pleaded looking back at his wife who had tears rolling down her eyes,

“Oh, I thought you big bad predators could handle pain. Besides it doesn’t matter anyway, a few more pushes and she’ll have spawned your mutant a child.” The rabbit doctor coldly replied, Braden ground his teeth together at that response not daring to show his canines as it could be seen as a threat. What did he expect to happen? Him and his newly-formed family lived in this living Hell (for predators) of a city, of course they wouldn’t be getting any sort of fair treatment.

“Can you at least help her…..down there?” Braden sheepishly requested his face and tips of his ears going red at his own words, he knew that technically the man before him was a doctor. And part of his job was that he was supposed to help pregnant mammals give birth even if it meant parting their lips. But…..still…..Braden felt like a horrible husband for asking of such especially with the kind of doctor he was dealing with.

One from Tamerdale.

“Sir…..that is a most inappropriate request to ask of me…..I don’t do that for predators. But….you may do it…..it’s not like you haven’t done it before considering your current situation.” The rabbit doctor said, gaining a wicked grin as he saw Braden’s face go red and eyes go wide at what he was implying. But as the loyal husband he was Braden let go of his wife’s hand to assist her while the doctor took a few steps back. The male otter whimpered, he knew he had to be string for April but he had no idea what he was doing so he tried to be as careful as possible. And after a few hours Braden managed to complete his goal as the sound of a baby otter and weasel hybrid crying filled the air. Braden shuttered in slight disgust as he held his baby, due to it still being covered in fluids.

However the otter pushed back those feelings as he was able to make out that the baby had inherited more of his otter genetics besides having gotten weasel ears and a tail that is.

“H-Honey….how is it?” April asked as the rabbit doctor released her from her restraints,

“She….He….They are just fine. We need to wash off these….fluids though.” Braden said unsure of what gender his child was just yet as he mentally made a note to burn the current sweater and pants he was wearing at a later date.

“Yeah, yeah, we have a basin in the bathroom but keep the door open we know how your kind likes to play games.” The rabbit doctor said with a glare, however as April tried to stand she realized it hurt her too much to walk right now.

“Honey….” April said with begging eyes towards her husband as the doctor snickered and laughed at the scene,

“Of course dear.” Braden said before he walked through the open door of the dimly lit restroom and true to the doctors words he saw a small basin of barely sudsy water but there was no diaper, blanket, or towel in sight. “Typical.” The otter mumbled before he went through the painstakingly disgusting task of cleaning his child. However, even if he had to do this Braden was careful and caring making sure to clean every part of his newborn. And the otter couldn’t help but smile as the infant’s wailing calmed to quiet giggling and babbling as the procedure went on. Eventually though Braden completed what he set out to do as he saw that on closer inspection the baby was girl and a bit larger then the average otter newborn.

The infant had light brown fur with cream yellow coloring on her stomach, face (stopping at just above her small black nose), lower arms and hands, and the end of her tail. The baby had a curly cowlick at the top of her hair and beautiful sky blue eyes that shimmered with hope. Braden found himself crying tears of joy at the little angel in his arms as he walked out of the bathroom.

“Oh my god, she’s beautiful.” April said as soon as she saw her husband with her baby girl, “Umm….it’s a girl….right?”

“Yes….she is a girl….dear.” Braden replied with a slight chuckle through his tears.

“You are both so pathetic, anyway, before either of you can go there is still one more thing we need to do.” The doctor said, as he pulled out black metal collar with dim red lights lining it.

The collar was a disabled shock collar.

Braden and April’s eyes went wide in shock and horror,

“B-But….she’s just a baby! You can’t—” The weasel started before she was slapped with the back of the doctor’s hand.

“I can and will! And if either of you stop me then I guess I will have to tell the police and get your baby killed and you both arrested!” The rabbit doctor snarled before he started to approach Braden, the otter staring up at the doctor in fear frantically looking around for any sort of savior. However, the only thing his eyes landed on was his wife motioned for him to not do anything. And before Braden could think or do anything the doctor snatched the newborn from the otter’s grasp. Braden bit his lip hard to prevent any words from escaping his mouth as the doctor secured the collar on the baby girl with a loud click. “There, now she is good and collared like the rest of you.” The doctor grinned as he shoved the baby back into Braden’s arms.

“Yeah, _great_.” Braden said sarcastically through gritted teeth making sure to hold his daughter’s head properly, “So….do you want her name or what?”

“I guess, we do need that for the birth certificate.” The doctor said with an uninterested look.

“Her name is Samantha…..Samantha Crossbreeder.” April said finally managing to get herself out of the hospital bed and into a standing position,

“Uh-huh…..Samantha….got it. Now you two get out of here. Your child has been born so my job and the hospital’s is done.” The rabbit doctor impatiently said tapping his foot. And without another moment wasted April and Braden left the hospital room with April grabbing her buddle of clothes and the parental otter holding Samantha close.

“We’re never having kids again.” Braden said, “I’m sorry but….I just can’t do that again.”

“I understand honey, let’s just make sure nothing happens to this one.” April said as she gave her shirt to Braden who wrapped it around they’re daughter to work as a temporary blanket.

“I agree with that, she’s the sweetest little thing I’ve ever seen.” Braden said, as him and his wife looked at the blissfully ignorant yet happy stare of Samantha Crossbreeder.


	2. Declawed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha was so excited for her first day of school in a few months, she just needed to go to the doctor beforehand, it was going to turn out great!
> 
> But.....why was her daddy crying so much?

The small apartment (barely the size of an elevator) had a bed in the upper left corner. A mini fridge in the upper right corner with a small microwave on top of it, in the lower right corner was a coffee table with a tv on it, and in the lower left corner was a small trashcan. The room was filled with laughter as a young five-year-old Samantha was excitedly jumping on he side of the bed, wishing for her dad to come home soon. The reason for Samantha’s excitement was that she was going to go to school in a few months and all she needed to do is go to the doctor for a few shots! Sure Samantha really didn’t like the doctor but she wanted to go to school as soon as possible to meat all the other kids in town.

Her daddy rarely let her leave his side or (when he was at work) the safety of the apartment and because of this Samantha didn’t get to socialize much with other mammals her age. Especially not the prey mammals, for some reason they didn’t seem to like her all that much, but Samantha was sure they were just being grumpy and they’d brighten up when getting to know her. However, Samantha was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard steps come towards the front door of the apartment. The female otter and weasel hybrid gasped and quickly hid under the bed, her daddy had told her to hide under the bed if someone comes near the door. And not to leave unless she absolutely needed to or that it was him who entered the apartment.

Samantha suppressed a giggle as a quiet click came from the door and her small sharp claws dug into the rotting wooden floor underneath her. The female otter and weasel hybrid watched as the door opened and closed with a click while brown otter feet dragged themselves against the floor. Samantha smiled as she heard the familiar sounds of her daddy taking out a mini bottle of wine out of the fridge and the bed creak from the weight of him sitting on it.

“Alright you can come out my little coconut.” Braden tiredly voice said, and Samantha didn’t waste a moment as she crawled from under the bed and sat by her father,

“Did I do good, daddy?” The hybird asked.

“Yes you did.” Braden said, as he took a drink, while wearing a black sweater (that barely concealed his collar) with blue jeans and having dark bags under his eyes.

“Yay! When are we going to the doctor?” Samantha queried, hugging her daddy as she wore a similar outfit to her guardian consisting of a fluffy white sweater and a sky blue skirt that matched her eyes,

“Oh….we’ll go to the doctor in minute….just be patient and let daddy finish his drink.” The otter said his voice cracking slightly as his eyes glossed over with unshed tears at the thought of what he had to do just to get his daughter into school.

He didn’t want to take his daughter to the doctor.

Braden knew what they would do to her, and it was extremely cruel to unwillingly do such an act to a predator. Sure it wasn’t anything as bad as neutering or splaying a mammal but what the doctors did to innocent children “to keep the superior prey mammals safe” was downright barbaric! But Braden had no choice if his daughter had any chance of getting out of this town when she grew older she needed perfect grades. And in order to get those she needed to be declawed to be allowed into any schools in Tamerdale. The otter looked back to his daughter humming merrily as she cutely kicked her feet, before he quickly downed the rest of his wine and threw it in the trashcan.

“Come on, coconut, lets go to the doctor.” Braden said as he picked his daughter up in his arms and left the apartment leaving a plastic bag that contained his work clothes, while he tried to ignore the tears streaming down his face.

“Daddy…..why are you crying?” Samantha asked looking up at her guardian in fear and worry,

“No reason.” The otter quickly answered leaving no room for further discussion or prying on his daughter’s end.

* * *

When Samantha had gotten to the hospital she felt that all too familiar feeling of dread and fear. The hospital itself was a mess as the lights just barely gave decent lighting to the rooms inside. And the waiting room was no different as predators young, old, and of different species sat in rickety old chairs ready to collapse at any minute. Many of the predator children were five-years-old their claws visible for the world to see as they sat with their parents either slightly afraid or blissfully happy. Only a small few of the young predators were allowed to leave their parents side and even then they still had to stay close while they talked to the other kids.

The parents however were very tense some were crying while others were staring solemnly at their feet. The only one who wasn’t crying was Braden who had managed to pull himself together gaining a tough and unbreakable look. However it was still obvious that he had been crying thanks to his puffy eyes and mattered fur underneath them, while his daughter sat in his lap squirming slightly in fear. Samantha knew she needed to go to the doctor in order to be able to go to school but everyone seemed really upset or scared.

Was something bad going to happen?

However Samantha didn’t have time to come to her own conclusion on whether she was right or not as an emotionally drained spotted leopard came out from the door that led deeper into the hospital.

“Samantha Crossbreeder, it’s your turn.” The leopard said, as she shared pitiful looks with the puma at the counter. Samantha whimpered as she felt her daddy’s breathe hick before he picked her up and lead her down deeper into the hospital. The spotted leopard led the lone father and daughter down the halls of the hospital in silence until she stopped by one of the doors and opened it for the pair.

“I’m sorry for your loss and what you had to go through. No matter what anyone tells you, your doing the best you can.” The leopard said, and Braden nodded in thanks chocking back tears as he walked through the door and it shut behind them.

“Why hello there……mister and misses Crossbreeder.” A voice slowly said, and Braden felt his eyes widen in horror and shock as he looked up to see the doctor they had for a declawing was a sloth.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Braden stated,

“D-Daddy….this doesn’t look like I’m getting a shot? What’s going on?” Samantha asked looking around the dark room in terror. The only light in the room was the one shinning above the examination table except it had restraints for a young mammals ankles and wrists. And close by the table was a sliver kart holding unknown equipment and needles filled with colored chemicals.

“I….I….Your not getting any shots today coconut….it’s something different but I promise if you are a good girl I’ll her your some nice fish tacos, okay? Can you please be good for daddy?” Braden said, looking at his daughter while trying to keep his best happy and encouraging look on his face,

“I guess I can.” Samantha mumbled.

“Okay good, daddy will be right here. Just remember be a good girl because daddy can’t help you until this is all over.” The otter said, reluctantly placing his daughter on the examination table as he sat down in a chair close to the table.

“Good, now this hurt a lot and will still hurt for a few more months after this. But….that’s only something you and your weak father need to worry about.” The sloth doctor slowly said, as he restrained the hybrid whimpering before him,

“B-But…can’t you make the pain go away?” Samantha fearfully asked as the sloth slowly reached for the pillars on the medical kart,

“I could…..but you and your kind don’t deserve such luxuries.” The sloth said slowly gaining an evil smile. Samantha gulped having a feeling she wouldn’t like what was going to happen as she closed her eyes and tried to tune out the world. Luckily though the hybrid was actually able to relax as he breathing became normal again. But after a few moments she was pulled from her fantasy land as a pain shot through her fingers and hand. Samantha’s eyes snapped open and she saw the sloth slowly pulling one of her claws out with pillars.

“H-Hey! Why are you doing that? It hurts!” Samantha said,

“Shut up, you little brat.” The doctor said as he continued to pull causing his patient to scream in pain.

“Just be a good girl for daddy, Samantha. I know you can do it.” Braden said, and Samantha reluctantly nodded enduring the indescribable pain so she could be a good girl for her daddy. However that didn’t stop her screams as her claws were slowly removed blood seeping from the holes where they used to be. And while this was going on Braden bit on his hand not caring if he broke skin just as long as it stopped him from yelling at the doctor and risk endangering Samantha’s life. But….eventually the pain became too much for Samantha’s young body as she passed out her voice dying out as tears still poured from her eyes.

* * *

Samantha slowly opened her eyes to see her father holding her,

“You did a good job, coconut, and I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Braden said desperately trying to keep himself from crying.

“It’s okay daddy, but why did he hurt me? Aren’t doctors supposed to make mammals better?” Samantha asked, as she looked around and saw her and her daddy were in their apartment while her hands and wrists were bandaged,

“Yes, that is true. But doctors don’t make predators feel better around here.” The otter replied as he tucked his daughter into bed. “Now sleep, I’ll get you your fish tacos in the morning.”

“Okay daddy.” The weasel and otter hybrid replied before she turned on her side and tried to get to sleep, and as she attempted it. Samantha heard her daddy taking some mini wines out of the fridge sobbing hard while she looked at one of her injured paws.

And right before she fell asleep she had one last thought: _‘Maybe the world isn’t as happy as I think it is.’_


	3. First Day Of School (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys wore long sleeved pants and shirts. Girls wore long sleeved shirts with an extremely short skirt. Their feet chained together and they were muzzled. Their shirts also did nothing to hide their shock collars the red lights on them flashing brightly for every second that passed
> 
> Something was seriously wrong here

Samantha was conflicted to say the least.

She may have been young but after that fateful night she had her claws taken from her, she had the sneaking suspicion that any animals that were prey would be mean to her.

But Samantha tried to stay hopeful, surely not all prey mammals in her town were big meanies.

So there Samantha stood outside the predator apartment complex at the designated bus stop. While trying to keep up her hopeful and positive attitude that prey mammals could be good. But it was getting really hard to believe that as the young five-year-old looked around at her fellow predators. Samantha saw that at least twenty kids were at her bus stop and out of all of them there were four other five-year-old predators all of them dressed in their usual attire. However, the other fifteen children were much different as they wore white and black striped uniforms with black backpacks.

The boys wore long sleeved pants and shirts while the girls wore long sleeved shirts with an extremely short shirt that barely hid their underwear. The fifteen children also had their feet chained together and were muzzled. With the muzzle itself being tight enough to stay on and allow the ability to speak (even if doing so would be painful). And finally shirts also did nothing to hide their shock collars which were now had the red lights on them flashing brightly for every second that passed. Samantha looked back at the other five-year-old children who stared at her in return, they all understood something was seriously wrong here.

“U-Umm…..why are you guys dressed like that.” A five-year-old lion cub fearfully asked, however the lion cub and his confused and scared associates didn’t get a chance to hear the other children’s response as the bus rolled up. Samantha and the other five-year-olds all shrank back in fear at the sight of the large black bus that gave off the feelings of doom and despair just as an elephant bus driver stepped out of the vehicle. The ape glared down at the children allowing the fifteen predators that were “properly dressed” to get on the bus no problem. But the ape stopped Samantha and the other “improperly dressed children” from getting on the bus before they even attempted it.

“W-Why did you stop us?” Samantha asked shaking in fear,

“Because I need you all to strip out of your current clothes and into these.” The ape said as she reached back into the bus with her trunk and threw five packages of clothing on the cement for the children.

“ _ **W-What!?**_ ” The lion cub said as Samantha’s eyes went wide, looking around at the predator and prey mammals walking around that would potentially see them change in broad daylight. But….there is no way that this elephant an adult of all things is serious….right? This is just some joke….at least that is what Samantha hoped was true.

“You heard me…..do it or I’ll do it for you.” The ape threatened and all the kids, especially Samantha, obeyed trying their best to quickly change to avoid exposing their bodies for too long. While the children all hated the thought of changing in public (their parents having since taught term what being decent was). They hated the thought of an unknown stranger touching their bodies in a potential “bad way” more since their parents had warned them about. Samantha was the first to finish changing into the school uniform whimpering at the embarrassingly short skirt she had forced onto herself. All while she started to silently cry hoping that the skirt she now wore hid her underwear.

However Samantha was brought back to reality when she heard one of the boys yelp. The otter and weasel hybrid watched in fear as the ape forced a muzzle on the lion cub and shackle his feet together. Before throwing his stuff from his old blue backpack into a new black one. And to seal the deal the, the ape pressed something on the younger mammal's shock collar that caused the lights lining it to turn on and start flashing. The ape then went down the line of young predators shackling them, forcing muzzles on them, putting their school things into “proper” backpacks, and (unknowingly to the children) activating their formally-disabled shock collars.

The only break in the pattern being Samantha’s own backpack which was already a black color since her daddy had enough foresight to buy her the “proper” backpack.

“There, now you all look nice and docile.” The elephant said with a grin, as the five-year-olds whimpered and sniffled while they put their backpacks,

“W-Why?” Samantha asked with a lisp thanks to how painfully tight the muzzle was on her as she wondered why and how anyone could be so mean. However the otter and weasel hybrid wasn’t given an answer to her question instead the ape pulled out a remote with a large red button out of her pocket and aimed it at Samantha before she pressed the button. Samantha screamed in pain as the lights on her collar suddenly stopped flashing as they lit up completely and an electric shock went through her body. The other five-year-olds gasped in horror conflicted between helping Samantha and staying away as they stared in horror at Samantha squirmed on the ground. Instinctively trying to claw the collar off but her declawed paws (and feet) proved completely useless.

Luckily though after a few moments the elephant relinquished the pressure she had on the red button. Causing Samantha’s collar to stop shocking her and go back to its flashing from before as Samantha herself cried on the ground.

“Now does anyone else have anything they want to say?” The ape said, waving the remote around at the young predators who all (sans Samantha) frantically shook their heads “no”. Once satisfied with their compliance the ape put the remote away and threw the cowering mammals onto the bus. She then got on the bus herself before starting it and driving to the predator children’s school, not even bothering to wait for the children she just tormented to find a seat.

* * *

Samantha had finally regained her bearings as the bus drove over a pothole. Causing a sharp pain to shoot through her neck and spread a little through her body. The otter and weasel hybrid groaned her eyes beginning to slowly focus first making out random blobs of colors before making out actual objects around her. Samantha lazily looked around as she noticed how cramped and full the bus was with some predator children crying and shaking with a few even mumbling to themselves. The young hybrid frowned realizing school just might not be the magical wonderland she first thought and her suspicions were soon confirmed as the bus suddenly stopped.

All the predator children on your bus seemed to go stiff as the buses engine went quiet and the ape bus driver got up from her seat.

“Welcome to Hell, kiddies.” The ape bus driver said with a malicious grin, and Samantha gulped as the buses front door slowly opened. Right before she followed the other scared children out the bus. However as the otter and weasel hybrid left the bus (single file) with the others, she nearly wet herself at the sight she saw. Five other large buses had already parked in the school parking lot as predator children from kindergarteners to high school students filed out of the busses and into the building. With the school itself looking like a literal (large) prison as the walls were made of pure concrete that were covered in barbed wire.

A large concrete wall surrounded the school (which was also covered in barbed wire), with bright spotlights being attached to the roof. All the windows in the school were pitch black covered by thick electrified metal bars, two sets of large automatically opening metal doors with electrified door handles and built-in metal detectors were the only entrance. Samantha shook in her chains, she had no idea what Hell was but she had a feeling that this school was going to give her a very good idea of what that place was like. The otter and weasel hybrid dreadfully assumed as her and other predator children walked into the school, the metal doors slamming shut and locking behind them.


	4. First Day Of School (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you dare talk about mommy.” She said, ignoring every fiber in her young being that told her not to talk.

The inner walls of the school (that were made of concrete) were occasionally splattered with crusty red substance that made Samantha feel sick for reasons she could not decipher. All the doors were made out of thick metal that were kept locked by several different types of locks. Most of the locks were ones the young otter and weasel hybrid had never even seen. The place was dark all except for the lights lining the doors, and there were teachers and police officers all over the place. Samantha whimpered as her and a class of twenty fifth graders were led to a presumably empty room by a police officer and their teacher.

The teacher led the line of young predators to their daily dose of education and childhood trauma. As the teacher herself was a female rhino with perfectly manicured nails as she wore a blue dress with a long white skirt. And in most cases Samantha would find the rhino very pretty and compliment her, but the hybrid had a feeling that speaking in this facility would be a very bad idea. Plus Samantha had other things on her mind that drowned out any compliments she thought of, as she could feel the male elephant police officer looking at her with disgusted glare from the back of the line. The hybrid bit her lip feeling a pit of fear and dread in her stomach, she knew she was a little different from other otters (or at least that’s what her daddy told her).

But most mammals, even the ones that were mean or hated her, didn’t even care to notice the differences she had. However….this police officer acted…..different like he was judging Samantha for her looks and it was making the weasel and otter hybrid scared enough to actually want to go with the teacher when they got to the door they needed to be at. But finally it seemed as if the hybrid’s wishes were finally answered for once as the rhino teacher got to the door, unlocked all the locks and entered the passwords, and opened it. Samantha almost sighed in relief as she walked followed her fellow classmates only to be stopped by the elephant as she was grabbed by her collar and pulled out of line. The otter and weasel hybrid instinctively squirmed in the police officers grasp as the kids in her class shot back scared, confused, and concerned looks towards her before they quickly filed into the room.

Once all the kids were inside the teacher walked onto the room stopping in shutting the door to only smile wickedly at the child. And once the door was shut all the locks reset and Samantha was left alone with the elephant police officer, who was quick to walk to a room deep within the school with his captive whimpering and continuing to squirm.

* * *

The elephant threw opened the metal door as soon as the locks and passcodes were entered and disabled. Samantha wasn’t even given a moment to see the interior of the room before she was thrown a full force onto the cold concrete ground. She let out a shriek of pain as the hybrid landed on her side a few cracks coming from her still-developing ribcage.

“So…..your the little freak that your mommy and daddy had loved so much.” The elephant police officer said as he shut the door and walked slowly towards his victim, however as he approached Samantha he saw the hybrid was legitimately glaring at him.

“Don’t you dare talk about mommy.” She said, ignoring every fiber in her young being that told her not to talk, she wasn’t going to let fear keep her from defending her mommy. In truth, Samantha didn’t remember her mommy that well but her daddy had told her that mommy was gone and wasn’t coming back. At first Samantha had thought that mommy was in the hospital, or on vacation, or just didn’t love daddy anymore and was in a different family like she had seen with other kids. But….her daddy had been quick to explain to her that mommy was gone gone, like the mammals buried in the cemetery gone. At first Samantha had felt sad, but to her daddy’s own shock she started to get mad.

She acted on her first instinct and thought by throwing a tantrum, asking who would take mommy away from daddy and her. After her little outburst had concluded her daddy had started crying and hugged Samantha tightly in despair saying that a bad elephant had taken mommy away.

And that Samantha should be very careful around elephants.

“Oh, look who suddenly grew a spine.” The elephant police officer said as he pulled out the remote with the red button and aimed it at Samantha, the otter and weasel hybrid felt get body go limp with pain as the electricity went through it. Samantha simply gritted her teeth together, instinctively crying or letting out whimpers of pain, she knew the elephant wanted to see her hurting. And she wanted more then anything to hide her pain and stop the elephant from smiling, but she couldn’t bring herself to ignore the pain.

Her body and mind were not trained to pull off such a feat.

Eventually the elephant stopped the electricity and Samantha sniffled in pain, breathing in irregular deep breathes over and over again her eyes tightly shut. The elephant smiled wickedly at the sight and picked up his victim eliciting surprised and scared yelp from her. Before Samantha was strapped onto a metal operating table at the center of the room and a bandana was tied around the young predators head, blocking out her vision completely. Samantha took in deep breathes her fear beginning to rise as she was reminded of the visit to the doctors that caused her to lose her claws.

“You predators disgust me.” The elephant said, before he ripped off Samantha’s shirt causing the hybrid to yelp at the sudden force and feeling of cold air now hitting her bare chest. “You all always think you so high and mighty just because you were at the he top of the food chain way back when.” The elephant took a scalpel from a table near the operating table and began to heat it up with a lighter he had on hand, “But now….its time that us prey show you predators who’s on top of the food chain now.”

Samantha had a confused and scared look in her hidden eyes, she didn’t understand what the elephant was talking about. What did he mean by ‘top of the food chain’? And was this ‘food chain’ thing? But Samantha knew better then to ask, she knew the only answer she’d get is pain. Plus her daddy had told her that sometimes if she stays quiet long enough in life she will get the answers she’s waiting for. And Samantha had a pretty good feeling that she would get the answers she wanted if she headed her daddy’s advice. So the hybrid listened to the best of her ability, even as the elephant started to carve an image into her skin with the help of the hot scalpel.

Causing her to scream louder then she thought possible.

* * *

Samantha had learned a lot about her school in the last few hours of extreme pain and lessons as she limped off the bus (much like the other children on her stop). The hybird cried as she walked home her lip busted, both of her eyes swollen making it hard for her to see, skirt torn, arms limp and broken, an oddly pretty pie image carved into her belly, and her body covered in burns and bruises. But, despite all of this, Samantha had a small smile on her face and it wasn't the sort of broken smile kids at her school sometimes wore.

It was a genuine smile of happiness.

Sure, Samantha was scared of going back to school beyond all belief, her body was in indescribable pain that probably would last for weeks, and she was totally going to have nightmares about what she experienced for years to come. But all that pain was worth it, it was worth it because at the end of the day she got to go home and be with her daddy. And Samantha's smile only grew as she got to the entrance of the rundown apartment complex that was her home and saw her daddy waiting for her.

“Hi daddy! They had to teach me a few things today so I could go to class trained! Tomorrow I’m gonna meet my teacher for the first time and get the best grades ever!” Samantha said, with a cute hop her voice soft and horse from hours of screaming as she made sure not to show any teeth like she had been trained to do mere hours ago. Braden turned and his eyes widened and horror at the sight of his daughter running up to him with a very prominent limp.

“C-Coconut….” Braden started his voice wavering as his eyes started to gather tears, but he cut himself off as Samantha nuzzled his leg affectionately. The father just stared at her daughter in shock and amazement as a thought struck him, she didn't care.

Samantha didn't care about the pain.

She only cared about being able to see him again, and with that Braden gently picked up his daughter and took her to a nearby hospital.

Braden didn't know what to think of this, but he now knew his daughter was fighter.


	5. A Spark Of Interest And Hope (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braden wasn’t sure what to do as he looked at the night sky, he was sure it was getting late so it was very doubtful that he’d be able to try another hospital. And he wasn’t sure if him or his daughter could wait until morning, what if Samantha’s injuries got infected?
> 
> What if Samantha died from her injuries?
> 
> “Hello sir, are you okay? Do you need help?” A woman’s voice said, and Braden hesitantly looked up to see a light tan lioness with amber eyes. Who was holding her own slumbering five-year-old cub in one arm and a large paper bag full of supplies in the other.

Braden and Samantha had gotten to the nearest predator hospital faster then either would’ve liked. The memories of Samantha’s declawing (of both her hands and feet) were still fresh in both predators heads. But despite their reservations both predators stayed silent as that sat in the waiting room full of sick and injured predators. With Braden’s eyes going wide in horror and Samantha’s flickering in concern. As they both noticed most of the injured mammals waiting were five-year-olds from Samantha’s school.

Braden felt his instincts crying out to him that he needed to get Samantha out of the school she was in. But the otter pulled that thought back, reminding himself that his daughter’s school was the only school for predators. And most importantly, that Samantha would be stuck in this town if she didn’t go to school. So with a deep breathe Braden gently pat his daughter on the back as a means of comfort as they waited for Samantha’s name to be called.

* * *

“Crossbreeder!” A voice called out and Braden jerked awake, looking around to see the waiting room was completely empty. “ **CROSSBREEDER!** ” Braden’s head whipped around to see an armadillo impatiently waiting as she tapped her foot.

“S-Sorry.” Braden stammered as he quickly got up holding his slumbering daughter close to his body,

“You better be! You predators especially you male ones are so inconsiderate and lazy! Your daughter there should have died while being born because if I were her I’d rather ne dead then to belong to a deadbeat like you!” The armadillo said as Braden kept walking down the hallway biting his lip harder and harder in anger as she went through her tirade. And as Braden felt his anger cool he realized how empty the hospital felt, as he noticed each door was locked and the light were very dim making it a bit hard for him to see. The otter was quick to conclude that it must be later then he thought and most hospital staff must’ve been gone, especially considering that a member of prey had been the one to call his name.

Not a predator.

And as Braden went through those thoughts, he stopped desperately looking around for any doctor room that looked to be in use, as a feeling of dread pooled in his stomach. Surely the remaining hospital staff (which were most likely members prey) didn’t expect him to diagnose and heal his daughters injuries himself. Braden wouldn’t even know where to start, he didn’t know how to best repair his child’s broken or fractured limbs and swollen eyes. The otter almost felt like he was going to have a panic attack, his daughter was hurt and if he was left to his own devices he might make things worse. But Braden swallowed down his fear and panic as he searched every room possible for a doctor but there was nothing.

The only thing he found was a room filled with broken and extremely old medical equipment. After seeing that Braden simply left the empty hospital, holding his injured daughter tight enough so she could be close to him as possible but not enough to injure her further. Braden wasn’t sure what to do as he looked at the night sky, he was sure it was getting late so it was very doubtful that he’d be able to try another hospital. And he wasn’t sure if him or his daughter could wait until morning, what if Samantha’s injuries got infected?

What if Samantha died from her injuries?

Braden suddenly felt his heart shatter at the thought as his legs gave out and he started crying. He couldn’t lose his daughter, he loved Samantha as much as he did his deceased wife. And if Samantha did die….Braden knew he would no longer have a reason to live anyone. Suddenly though Braden’s ears flickered as he heard footsteps come towards him followed by a gentle voice.

“Hello sir, are you okay? Do you need help?” A woman’s voice said, and Braden hesitantly looked up to see a light tan lioness with amber eyes as she wore the same shock collar that all predators wore. While she was holding her own slumbering five-year-old cub in one arm and a large paper bag full of supplies in the other. Braden felt his face heat as he realized how he must’ve looked,

“I…I’m…not fine. My daughter is hurt and the hospital we were at expected me to fix her myself but I didn’t know how! And I didn’t want to make things worse but now I’m out of options and—” The otters voice was cut off as he felt a gentle yet firm paw placed on his back.

“I can help you….if you are willing to let me that is.” The lioness said and for a moment Braden said nothing, he knew it was risky to trust someone he didn’t know but his daughter needed help….so he’d take that risk.

“I…I’ll pay you anything if you want if you can help my daughter.” Braden finally replied and the lioness smiled warmly helping him up,

“Come on then, my home isn’t far from here.” The lioness said and the otter reluctantly followed hoping he wasn’t walking himself and his daughter into a trap. And as the two adult predators walked the lioness noted the fearful and hostile feelings coming from the fatherly otter.

“My name is Lesedi, by the way, Lesedi Pride.” The lioness said, “What is yours?”

“Braden Crossbreeder.” The otter replied after a few moment.

“Ah yes, I thought you seemed familiar. Your that waiter at that predator fast-food diner.” Lesedi said and Braden gave a short not to confirm her statement,

“What do you do for a living?” The otter asked just as Lesedi turned the corner and walked straight into an alleyway. Braden immediately stopped in his tracks and looked between the path Lesedi had took and the cracked sidewalk on either side of him, his flight or fight instincts trying to decide on what to do. There was no way she lived in an alleyway, to his knowledge Braden didn’t know about any homes literally built in such dangerous areas for predators. So the only logical conclusion Braden could come to was that the lioness was secretly a murder or pedophile and that he needed to literally run for his and Samantha’s life. And he was about to act on his thoughts and instincts before Lesedi called out to him,

“Please follow me, I promise that your daughter will get help and you will receive the answer to your question. I am not planning to cause any harm to either of you.” She said at the end of the alleyway and Braden took a few deep breathe trying to look as deep as he could into the brick corridor. But….he couldn’t see far enough to make out Lesedi or her cub….however Braden could tell that her voice at least sounded sincere and if he ran his daughter might never recover from her injuries. And with one last look at sleeping young one, Braden audibly gulped and walked down the alleyway.


	6. A Spark Of Interest And Hope (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Braden, I do this because so many predators in this town are suffering under the prey regime. I want to do what I can to make their lives easier. And….well….I gotta make money somehow, sure I don’t charge much but that hardly matters when hundreds of predators in the city need me.” Lesedi said as she started to figure out what he would have to do in order to treat Samantha properly
> 
> “I’m okay….are you really a doctor though?” Samantha asked, her surprising levels of calmness and happiness no where near strong enough to make her forget how cruel Tamerdale doctors were. “And I feel funny…..why is that?”
> 
> “Well….I’m not an official doctor. I’m more at a stay-at-home doctor. But don’t worry I’m here to help you.” Lesedi replied, with a giggle and a warm smile, “And the ‘funny’ feeling you have is the numbing solution I have given you as well as some loopy gas that I gave you.”
> 
> “Can you tell me about the tools? And what your doing to me?” The otter and weasel hybrid queried, she wasn’t sure why but she wanted to know what was Ledesi doing and how.

Braden could honestly say that he had never felt more relieved and impressed to see a well-cared-for home then he did right now. The room he sat in was a decent size for two mammals to stay in as the walls were painted the same colors as a beautiful sunrise. The bed had matching sheets to the walls, the shaggy carpet was a bright amber color. Two brown armoires were on the right side of the bed, one was for clothes that were in the process of being made and one for the clothes that were ready to be worn. There was a small kitchen in the right corner of the room, a glass table sat in the center of the room that has marshmallow stools around it. 

And finally there was a door to another smaller room that led to what appeared to be a doctors office.

“So….this is your home?” Braden asked, while sitting on one of the marshmallow stools, as he sipped some tea Lesedi made for him. He looked towards Lesedi who had spent the last three hours treating her sons injuries as she placed the towel-wrapped five-year-old cub on the bed next to his yet-to-be-treated daughter.

“Yep, if anyone of those prey mammals found out that I was trying to help other predators they’d probably torture or kill me. So I gotta live somewhere prey mammals wouldn’t want to go. And I’d say it’s pretty effective if you didn’t want to come here.” Lesedi said gently picking up Samantha from the bed. She walked back into her doctors office, making sure to keep the door open while she began to treat the otter and weasel hybrid’s injuries. Braden felt a great wave of relief as he saw his daughter finally receive treatment, in most cases he would have complained about his daughter not being given first priority. But he knew and understood that despite how nice and generous Lesedi was, mentally her son would always come first in her life.

Like how he was with his Samantha.

“But….why risk so much to help mammals you don’t know?” The otter asked, unable to understand why she would or even could do so much for animals who might rat her out,

“Braden, I do this because so many predators in this town are suffering under the prey regime. I want to do what I can to make their lives easier. And….well….I gotta make money somehow, sure I don’t charge much but that hardly matters when hundreds of predators in the city need me.” Lesedi said as she started to figure out what he would have to do in order to treat Samantha properly.

“M-Mama?” The lion cub spoke up as he slowly began to wake,

“Mama is busy right now, dear. I will make you dinner once I am done.” The motherly lioness replied from her office. “But you can talk to Mr. Crossbreeder here.

“Wait what!?” Braden cried out shock and sudden panic going through his veins. Unfortunately for him however, Lesedi just giggled at his reaction as she began to shut the office door.

“Have fun you two!” Lesedi called out, the door shutting closed with a small click shut the door before Braden could even attempt object. The room was bathed in awkward silence before the lion cub looked at Braden causing the otter to tense up. The lion cub bore into Braden’s soul with wide and nervous milk chocolate brown eyes as his sand colored was washed free of any sweat and blood that had previously been in it from days events he had gone through. Braden also took notice of the thick, bloody, and ointment-splattered gauze wrapped around the cubs neck (leaving his shock collar uncovered). The casts around the cubs arm and right ankle, as well was what appeared to be gauze wrapped around the bloody tip of where his tail used to be. 

The otter felt a wave of sympathy for the lion cub, it seemed as if somehow this cub potentially had a worst day then the one Samantha had experienced, considering that he lost his own tail and all.

“Umm….my name is Braden Crossbreeder or you can call me Braden for short.” Braden said finally breaking the silence when it became too much for him,

“I-I....I'm Babatunde….but you can call me Baba for short.” Babatunde stammered, his small and raspy voice barely making it's away across the room,

“Well okay then....Baba. Thank you for telling me your name.” The otter said trying to force a welcoming smile into his face as he walked over to the cub. “By any chance would you know how to play hangman?” The otter bit his lip he knew what he just asked was stupid but he couldn’t think of anything else to do with this cub.

“I....Well.....I kinda know how you play it. My dad and I used to play it a lot.” Babatunde replied, and Braden relaxed slightly at the cubs response as he sat next to him on the bed.

“Well....would you like to play it?” Braden prodded as the cub looked away from him,

“I-I....I guess that would be nice Mr. Crossbreeder.” The lion cub replied and the otter sighed taking that response as a “yes” knowing that it was unlikely he'd her any other response out of Babatunde.

Oh well....at least he always carried a notepad with him.

* * *

Samantha groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, she felt really dizzy and she could barely feel any part of her body but….Samantha couldn’t will herself to care.

Especially considering that she felt really calm and happy for some reason.

So when Samantha looked around and saw she looked to be in some kind of blue and white doctors office, she couldn’t make herself feel afraid. And as she looked right in front of her Samantha saw Lesedi gently washing her while her clothes were discarded on a chair in the right corner of the room that sat right in front of a desk and computer.

“You feeling alright?” Lesedi asked, before picking Samantha up, taking a towel from a cabinet, and wrapping the large warm towel around the hybrid to help her fur dry.

“I’m okay….are you really a doctor though?” Samantha asked, her surprising levels of calmness and happiness no where near strong enough to make her forget how cruel Tamerdale doctors were. “And I feel funny…..why is that?”

“Well….I’m not an official doctor. I’m more at a stay-at-home doctor. But don’t worry I’m here to help you.” Lesedi replied, with a giggle and a warm smile, “And the ‘funny’ feeling you have is the numbing solution I have given you as well as some loopy gas that I gave you.”

“What’s loopy gas and numbing resolution?” Samantha curiously asked reassured that no harm would come to her and that her daddy was somewhere close by.

After all, her daddy would tell her if he needed to go somewhere.

“Loopy gas is a special gas that makes mammals feel really happy and calm, it is used on mammals when they need surgery or when they have really bad injuries.” Ledesi replied, her eyes widening slightly in surprise, she was sure that the loopy gas would have kept Samantha asleep or at least knock her out fairly quickly if she woke up again. Not that Ledesi was particularly worried, the numbing solution she gave Samantha would keep her from feeling any pain more severe then a gentle slap on the wrist. It was just really shocking to witness a five-year-old wake up so soon when the loopy gas should have kept her asleep for about three to four hours. “And numbing solution is a liquid a put into your body that keeps you from feeling pain from the neck down.” Ledesi finished her explanation, as she took out her tools needed to treat Samantha and put the small basin of soapy water she had used to wash Babatunde and Samantha on the floor.

“So….your gonna use those to make me feel better?” The otter and weasel hybrid asked, using her eyes to motion to the tools Ledesi had managed to take out.

“Yes, and your barely going to feel any pain through this, you can trust me on that one.” The lioness comfortingly and reassuringly said, as she began to focus her efforts on Samantha’s broken arms.

“Can you tell me about the tools? And what your doing to me?” The otter and weasel hybrid queried, she wasn’t sure why but she wanted to know what was Ledesi doing and how. To her it sounded as if being a doctor was a good thing, that it would help people. And out of everything she wanted to do in her life Samantha would love to make people feel better and bring a smile to their faces. 

“You really want to know?” Ledesi asked, as she was taken through another loop with Samantha’s unexpected interest and questions.

“Yes, I want to know everything!” Samantha chirped, as a beaming smile stretched across Ledesi’s face,

“Well okay….I’ll tell you as much as I can.” The lioness replied and as she went through her work she did exactly that explaining what her tools were, how they worked, and what injuries they were normally use on. Granted, Ledesi had to dumb things down for Samantha to be able to understand everything she was telling her. But the otter and weasel hybrid still seemed to get the gist of things and absorbed as much knowledge as she could. As Ledesi found herself hoping and praying that Samantha remembered this conversation hours from now when the loopy gas was out of her system. And when Ledesi ran out of tools to explain to Samantha, she told the otter about diseases, treatments, mental handicaps, physical handicaps, the different tasks a doctor could do, and so on.

“What’s an brain injury?”

“A brain injury is when the squishy pink thing in your head gets hurt. This injuries can be mild and not cause much harm but they can also be severe and handicap the mammal for life.”

“What’s a brain?”

“A brain is like the….generator of your head….it helps keep your organs functioning, helps you think and analyze stuff, and regulates hormones like ones from puberty when the time comes.”

“What's puberty?”

“Hahaha! Oh you gonna have to ask your daddy about that.”

“Awww! What are hormones?”

But all good things must come to an end as Samantha slowly began to fall asleep while Ledesi was on the verge of finishing up her patients treatment, as her casted arms were in black leather splints. Her eyes swollen eyes having gotten less swollen with some ice and ointment which made it much easier for Samantha to see. And the otter and weasel hybrid’s slightly fractured leg was in a black plastic and metal leg brace that made sure the bone stayed in the right way in order to heal properly.

“Alright, all done!” Ledesi said, as she looked over to Samantha who was trying to will herself to stay awake just a few minutes, “And I think its time for you to go to bed.”

“Wait! I have one more question!” Samantha cried out feeling as if she was going to pass out at any moment.

“Okay….what is it?” The lioness asked with a good-natured eyeroll,

“You said being a doctor means that you do surgery and stuff. But they don’t really seem to help the patients afterwards. Does a nurse do that?” The otter and weasel hybrid tiredly questioned.

“Yes, a nurse helps a patient before and after they get treatment. They are meant to give information to the doctors about the patient, assessing and planning nursing care requirements, taking patient samples, pulses, temperatures and blood pressures, and other tasks like the one a just lifted.” Ledesi replied, as she picked up Samantha who was comfortably wrapped in the towel.

“That…..sounds great! I want to be a nurse! I want to…..help…mammals.” Samantha tiredly said, before she finally fell asleep, leaving a surprised lioness in her wake. And Ledesi just stood there holding the slumbering hybrid in her grasp as a warm smoke came to her face as she began to cry tears of joy. Ledesi wasn’t sure how it happened but somehow Samantha had managed to steal her heart in a matter of a few hours, granted she wasn’t as important as Babatunde was to her.

Nothing in the world would be more to important Ledesi then how important Babatunde was to her.

But Ledesi still felt an urge to protect and help Samantha as much as she could, especially if Samantha did end up pursuing a career of being a nurse. If Samantha ended up choosing to be a nurse not only would it be good for her but it would be good for her father. Being a nurse would get her a lot of money and would motivate her to get good grades in school, then she could get scholarships and move out of this Hell hole of a town. Then when it is time for Braden to retire Samantha could buy her father a way out of town and put him in the best retirement home moment could buy. Ledesi knew that maybe not everything would go to plan but she believed Samantha could get passed any obstacle she could get across, and maybe convince her son to do the same. 

And with another look at Samantha, Ledesi walked out of her office only to be assaulted by the loveliest singing her she has ever heard.

_Frolic and run to paradise_   
_In a dream you’ll cherish for life_   
_Stay safe in a place lacking of strife_   
_Don’t worry about—_

“My, my, I didn’t know you had such good pipes Mr. Crossbreeder.” Ledesi said, causing Braden to immediately close his mouth shut. As his head snapped from Babatunde (who had curled up and fell asleep on his lap) to the lioness holding his daughter.

“Oh….umm…I….thank you. I-Is my daughter okay?” Braden asked, quickly focusing on his daughter as his cheeks went scarlet,

“Yes, she is. Little Samantha here even said she wanted to be a nurse.” Ledesi replied and the otters eyes went wide in shock at the news.

“R-Really? She wants to be a nurse?” The otter said in disbelief as the lioness walked over to Braden and sat on the bed,

“Yes, I’m hoping she will be a good influence on my son.” The lioness stated, “My son has already given up hope and she seems full of that.”

“You wouldn’t be wrong. But considering how your son behaves it might be a challenge.” Braden said, with a chuckle as he scratched the lion cub behind the ears.

“Knowing your daughter she will accept and defeat the challenge without breaking a sweat.” Ledesi retorted casting the otter to laugh slightly in joy and amusement,

“Your right about that one.” The otter said and after that the room was silent as Ledesi and Braden kept an eyes on the two five-year-olds.

Hoping for the best in their children’s future.


	7. Into The Woods (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha was woken up to the sound of crackling.
> 
> At first she assumed that she was just imagining or dreaming up things.
> 
> But as Samantha’s hearing came into focus she realized that the sound was becoming much louder and prevalent.
> 
> The weasel and otter hybrid groaned slightly as she slowly woke up and saw Babatunde. The lion cub stood in front of a roaring fire, rotating a fish above it that was skewered with a stick sharply pointed at one end.
> 
> “Oh thank God, your awake!” Babatunde cried out, once his eyes landed on Samantha, and before the otter and weasel hybrid could do or say anything. She found herself being hugged and her face was buried into the filthy fur of the larger predator holding her. “I was so worried, I-I woke up and no one was moving and there was so much blood. But then I saw you were breathing and…and….I’m just so glad that managed to keep you safe like I promised.”
> 
> “W-What happened….?” Samantha asked, as fear filled her voice for the first time in her life, and a feeling of dread filled her stomach. She didn’t remember anything past getting on the bus but despite her lack of memory she knew what happened was not good.

Samantha was woken up to the sound of crackling.

At first she assumed that she was just imagining or dreaming up things.

But as Samantha’s hearing came into focus she realized that the sound was becoming much louder and prevalent.

The weasel and otter hybrid groaned slightly as she slowly woke up and saw Babatunde. The lion cub stood in front of a roaring fire, rotating a fish above it that was skewered with a stick sharply pointed at one end.

“Oh thank God, your awake!” Babatunde cried out, once his eyes landed on Samantha, and before the otter and weasel hybrid could do or say anything. She found herself being hugged and her face was buried into the filthy fur of the larger predator holding her. “I was so worried, I-I woke up and no one was moving and there was so much blood. But then I saw you were breathing and…and….I’m just so glad that managed to keep you safe like I promised.”

“W-What happened….?” Samantha asked, as fear filled her voice for the first time in her life, and a feeling of dread filled her stomach. She didn’t remember anything past getting on the bus but despite her lack of memory she knew what happened was not good.

“I….Stay here….I will tell you while I cook the fish.” Babatunde said, as he suddenly pulled Samantha from his chest and placed her on a fallen log that was a safe distance from the fire. However as the lion cub began to cook the fish again and fill in Samantha on what had went down while she was out.

Babatunde started to cry tears of trauma, disgust, fear, and sorrow.

* * *

Samantha stood in her full school uniform at the bus stop, with her father by her side. Samantha herself though looked very different then she did yesterday as the previously torn skirt of her uniform was patchily repaired. Her arms casted and in black leather splints, her eyes were a little less swollen making it easier to see, and her slightly injured leg in a black plastic and metal leg brace. However, despite all of this, Samantha was still humming happily as if she were oblivious to her injuries and the one her fellow five-year-olds had. But Braden on the other hand wasn’t so happy or oblivious, as he looked around in fear and protectiveness. 

Normally such looks were aimed at any prey that had their eyes lingering on her daughter (or the other children) more then he felt comfortable with. But the otter was a high alert due to his daughter’s injured state. However when Braden looked back at the children almost feeling like crying. As he saw the other five-year-olds had it bad as his own child as they sported similar injuries like Samantha and Babatunde. And just like Braden, the children’s parents were with their respective children as well.

“Hey daddy!” Samantha said with small hop ignoring the pain she earned from speaking,

“O-Oh, yes coconut?” Braden replied trying to ignore the surprised and frightened looks at the other predators at the bus stop.

“So….when us kids get really bad boo-boos…our mommies and daddies have to come with us to help us at school. Right?” The hybrid asked, needing some clarification as her father hadn’t best explained it earlier,

“Yes that’s correct, your such a smart girl.” The parental otter replied with the warmest smile he could muster.

“Yay! I’m smart!” Samantha cheered as she hopped up in down in a fit of giggles before her father stopped her, Braden not wanting his daughter to break one of her legs either.

“W-Why are you so happy? Aren’t you in pain?” A small and raspy voice asked, and Samantha looked over to see Babatunde was the one who spoke while he was currently in his school uniform and injured state. As he had gauze wrapped around his neck (leaving his shock collar uncovered), casts around the his arm and right ankle, and gauze wrapped around the bloody tip of where his tail used to be

“Yes I’m in pain. But that doesn’t mean I can’t be happy.” The hybrid replied, attempting to smile through the tight muzzle around her mouth (and failing),

“I wish I could be like you.” Babatunde mumbled and Samantha frowned slightly,

“Baba—” Ledesi started with a concerned and comforting look on her face.

“Don’t say that….you don’t have to be like me because no matter what you are sweet and adorable.” The otter and weasel hybrid interrupted, before the lioness could get on a roll with her motherly nurturing. As she left Ledesi, Babatunde, and the other predators at the bus stop silent in shock. However after a few moments the other adult predators began to whisper with one another. Other children became confused, Braden look around nervously as he held his daughter’s shoulders. While Ledesi had raised her eyebrow in confusion and contemplation, as her son lion cub blushed heavily in shame.

“You…You shouldn’t say stuff like that.” Babatunde mumbled,

“Why? It made you feel better, didn’t it?” Samantha asked innocently (and cutely) batting her lashes.

“I…Well yes, i-it did make me feel better.” The lion cub, mumbled looking close to chewing his lip as he felt eyes on him,

“Then why shouldn’t I say stuff like that?” The weasel and otter hybrid retorted.

“I…I—” Babatunde trailed off, as his cheeks went red, and just as the lion cub abruptly dropped the conversation did the school bus show up. The children at the bus stop tensed up and started to shake. All except for Samantha who’s weasel tail merely went in between her legs. But despite her toned down response (in comparison to the other kids) Braden immediately saw this and became concerned.

He had never seen Samantha tuck her tail in between her legs before and never imagined that she’d do so. Most mammals, prey and predator alike, only tucked their tails in between their legs when really scared, sad, in pain, or embarrassed. And even when Samantha had gotten declawed she had bounced right back the next day with no tucked-in-tail in sight. So to see Samantha doing this, subconsciously or not, made Braden feel more concern for his daughter then he had ever felt. Maybe….Maybe the torture and abuse his daughter had suffered had affected Samantha more then Braden had originally thought.

It made the otter want to pick up his daughter and hug her close, comforting her with quiet chirps, hums, or clicks to settle her nerves. But Braden knew he couldn’t do that, attempting to do so would make it look as if he was trying to “keep his daughter from going to school” in the eyes of the prey mammals of Tamerdale. And would subsequently land him and his daughter into a heap of trouble that brother of them needed. So with deep brethre, Braden sucked up any reservations he had and relinquished his hold on Samantha’s shoulders. And he watched as his daughter got in line and walked on the bus with the other young predators.

Then once the adult predators saw their children were safely on the bus they all began to head for the bus entrance. Only for the entire line to be stopped as the buffalo reached out an arm in front it. This caused every adult predator in line to stop in their tracks and freeze in order to avoid running info the buffalo.

“Sorry but you all are not coming on this bus.” The buffalo said, with a grin that made all the predators in the surrounding area shutter,

“B-But….what about our—” A leopard in the line of the adult started to ask before he was cut off.

“Your little demon spawns will go to school as normal, we lied about you adults being able to come.” The buffalo said, as he turned around and began walking onto the bus,

“But—” Ledesi whimpered only to receive a hard slap by the buffalo when he stormed back over to meet her.

“ **SHUT UP! PREDATORS, ESPECIALLY _USELESS COCKSLEEVE FEMALES_ LIKE YOU, DON’T DESERVE TO SPEAK! LET ALONE LIVE IN SOCIETY LIKE US CIVIL PREY MAMMALS!**” The buffalo screamed causing the adult predators, including Braden, to step back and cover their ears from the sheer volume of the large prey mammals voice. However their ears were soon assaulted again as the buffalo turned back around to walk until the bus. Only to stop as he saw the children predators starting at him through the open bus door. “ **WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!?** ” 

All the children shrieked in response to being yelled at as they ran back to their seats in fear. With a few of them leaving a trail of urine in their wake as they sniffled and whined. The buffalo chuckled at seeing both sets of predators fear as he finally climbed on the bus and shut the door. But as the keys in the bus were turned Ledesi, Braden, and all the other adults were suddenly gripped with a horrible had feeling. However before any of the predators could say anything the bus started to drive off, but that didn’t stop Braden as he finally found his voice.

“ **BABATUNDE, LOOK AFTER SAMANTHA!** ” The otter bellowed at the top of his lungs, and as the bus began to disappear Braden felt his heart sink in his chest before it quickly rose again as he heard a faint voice.

“I-I Promise!” Babatunde replied, causing both Braden and Ledesi to smile.

Knowing that the lion cub would keep his promise.

* * *

The bus ride had been very confusing and odd one for the children….at least that’s how it had started.

Babatunde sat with Samantha in his lap as two other predator children sat in the seat with them. The entire bus was silent except for the occasional whisper, whimper, or sob. Even Samantha had quieted herself to avoid getting herself or any other children on the bus in trouble. All the children just hoped to get to school as soon as possible in order to get their day over with and to see their parents again.

But they never got to school.

After about an hour or so had passed by without having gotten to the school, many of the predator children became restless, concerned, or frightened. Very quiet whispers began to spring up from the children as they started eyeing the buffalo at the wheel. But none of young predators could bring themselves to ask their bus driver any questions, in fear of punishment. So the children continued to keep their mussles shut and stay patient as the hours started to grow longer and longer. And as those hours past the young predators slowly yet surely heard the buffalo starting to mumble and grumble in frustration.

“Stupid preds. Stupid school, can’t even find it. Preds don’t deserve an education anyhow.” The buffalo mumbled, feeling nothing but anger despite how reckless his driving was starting to become. As he began to speed up, dodging and bumping into cars left and right, and unknowing driving straight out of town. Of course none of the children could see this due to their blacked out windows and trepidation of sticking their heads above their seats. In order to take a look out of the front window the bus driving was looking out of.

But most kids didn’t need to.

They already had their theories on what was going on.

Some thought they were being taken away to be killed, or be used as experiments, or that the buffalo was secretly a pedophile and wanted to use their young bodies, and so on. However out of all the children, the only predator that wasn’t making theories was Samantha. The otter and weasel hybrid didn’t know what to think, it’s like her mind had suddenly froze in a state of shock and fear. As she instinctively cuddled deeper into Babatunde’s chest and stomach, Samantha needed to be comforted in this moment weather she wanted to admit it or not.

So that’s what Babatunde gave her.

Or at least that’s what he tried to do anyway, he had only been with Samantha and known her for maybe a few hours so he was at a lost of what to do. Let alone exactly how to comfort a weasel and otter hybrid, he had no experience in this and wished that he knew what to do. But both predators were snapped out of their emotional turmoil’s as they heard the bus roll over something. The buffalo let out a scream of surprise and fear as the bus began to swerve out of control, as the young children on the bus added in their own chorus of shrieks. While some children went quiet or froze completely, praying to God to forgive their sins and allow them into salvation. 

And before the children and buffalo knew it, the bus ended up swerving off the road. Crashing and tumbling through the woods on the edge of the road, and coming to a stop in the middle of nowhere. Somehow Babatunde had managed to stay awake though it all (excluding a few momentary blackouts) and keep Samantha safely in his grasp. In most cases the lion cub would see this as a win-win for both him and his charge. Unfortunately though Babatunde had soiled himself during the car accident (much to his own embarrassment and discomfort). 

The lion cub whimpered pitifully as his vision eventually stopped spinning enough for him to see properly. But once Babatunde was able too he was met with a truly horrifying sight for his young mind.

Bodies.

In the bus there was nothing but the bodies of predator children, most were slumped over in their seats with cracked skulls leaking fluid and brain matter. Some had glass stuck in them from windows that had broken nearest to them. And a few surprisingly enough looked untouched by glass or skull injuries as their eyes looked glassy and dead. Almost as if they had received heart attacks and died from the experience as a result. But out of all of them it was the buffalo who had the most disturbing deaths to the young predator. 

As Babatunde saw that the buffalo’s head looked to have been twisted in a grotesque manner. Both eyes dangerously close to popping out of his head, his mouth open in a scream that would never have the chance to escape. The lion cub felt sick as he piddled a little more in his already ruined pants, his eyes quickly looking down to see Samantha was still pressed against his chest. Babatunde began to whimper as he quickly checked for the hybrids pulse, praying that Samantha was alive. She had to be alive, he had promised he would keep her safe, if Samantha had died then he would never forgive himself and probably be traumatized forever. 

Please for the love of everything good and sacred the hybrid had to have some sign of life or—

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

Babatunde sighed in relief, she was alive, Samantha was alive and as the lion cub got a better look at the hybrids appearance it looked like she hadn’t received anymore injuries. At the most she had probably passed out from fear or shock, and that was okay with the lion cub, considering that things could have been way worse. Especially since the hybrid being knocked out meant that she did not have to see the horrors he was forced to witness. But despite his worries about Samantha cured, Babatunde still felt fear and worry coil in his stomach as his previous thought reminded him of where he was.

‘I-I need to get out of here.’ The lion cub thought, as he shakily got up from his seat. Cringing and shuttering in disgust when he accidentally made contact with a body or felt the mess in his underwear rub against him. However as Babatunde headed for the doors of the bus and saw the buffalos corpse sitting right there, his stomach groaned in hunger as his pupils dilated slightly. For some reason the smell of the buffalos blood and meat didn’t disturb him like that of his deceased peers.

In fact it smelled very good and it made him feel hungry.

And now that Babatunde thought about it, he hadn’t had anything to eat for breakfast so his hunger made sense. He needed to eat something……like some nice large and juicy prey that would fill him up. Besides it’s not like he had anything else to eat and the buffalo was already dead, it….it wouldn’t hurt to have a little taste. But just as Babatunde was leaning in, salivating out of hunger, and his canines sharp and ready to sink it’s teeth into his first prey the lion cub snapped back to his senses. And upon seeing how close he was to the corpse and what he was going to do Babatunde jumped back in horror and fear.

Where had _that_ come from?

He had never thought or behaved in such a way before and it honestly scared Babatunde more that he didn’t quite understand why it had happened in the first place.

But….none of that really mattered did it?

What had just went on only had happened once and all that did matter was that the lion cub needed to get him and Samantha out of this bus. Especially if whatever had just happened occurred because he had been in this bus with all these bodies for way too long. So with reinvigorated urgency, Babatunde quickly managed to force the doors of the bus open. And was greeted by the sight of a lush green forest with plenty of mushrooms and berry bushes scattered around.

The scent of pine needles quickly filled Babatunde’s nostrils, pushing away the scent of blood and gore in the lion cubs nose (much to his own relief). Then without as much as looking back or hesitating the lion cub started his track away from the bus and into the forest. Being sure to keep an eye on Samantha along the way, hoping that everything for her would turn out alright. Granted, Babatunde didn’t know much about Samantha but she was nice, and he wanted her to be safe and happy.

Especially since he didn’t break a promise.


End file.
